Elliot Potter
Elliot Barrett Potter is a half-blood wizard, the only son of the estranged Philip Potter and Urya Quint. He is described as goofy, persistent, extraordinarily ambitious, strong-hearted but unconventionally reckless. He is furthermore notable as being a descendant of Harry Potter. His journey was characterised mainly by his homosexuality and relationship with Jamie Jordan, his goal to become an Auror, his struggles with poverty and his psychotic depression. After dropping out of Hogwarts before his seventh year and overcoming his battle with mental health, he became a Mediwizard for St Mungos Hospital and married Jamie Jordan, raising two children: Leo and Kalysta Jordan-Potter. He lead a fairly complicated home life, and it was heavily implied that he suffered from physical abuse and various other forms of abuse as a young child. Biography Family lineage "Everyone has heard of the Potters! Family of the chosen one, an iconic bunch..." ―A statement on the wizarding world Elliot was born into the Potter family through his father, Philip. The Potters are a notoriously half-blood family that was once purely pureblood. An ancestor of Elliot's, James Potter I, came from an old and wealthy pureblood family with numerous heirlooms—this enabled his son, Harry, his children and the generations to follow from then on, the access to an incredible amount of wealth as well as the Cloak of Invisibility (also, the Marauders' Map.) Paternally, Elliot is of English, Irish and Brazilian (one-eighth) descent; maternally, he is of Irish and Polish descent. However, Elliot's mother, Urya Quint, came from a Muggleborn family that were admittedly poor and uneducated about magic. Their family was often teased because of their hand-me-down clothing and lack of education on the wizarding world; to another extent, they were also viewed as 'crazy' because of Urya's diagnosis. Aside from this, the family was very pure and well-meaning: Urya and her sister Udele were both members of the Hufflepuff house. Initially the Quints' and the Potters' did not get along (and, admittedly, still don't), as many speculated that Urya married Philip for reasons other than love. However, Urya displayed some genuine love and care for her family, while her older sister Udele declared that she wasn't getting involved. While Urya abandoned her family, Udele married a fellow muggleborn and became a primary school teacher in the muggle world, raising her two children Declan and Imogen. Udele's husband ended up leaving their family in no similar manner to her sister, leaving Udele to raise her children alone; she comedically joked to Elliot and Philip that their family must be attractive to disaster. Overall, Elliot's family as a sum over many generations has treasured both family heirlooms, adventures and secrets. Whether it be through blood or other bonds, his family comes from one of various ties, those including the the Blacks, the Weasleys, the Malfoys, the Longbottoms, and The Thorns. , Elliot's father, in his Hogwarts era]] Early life Elliot Potter was born on the 16th of November to half-blood, Philip Potter, and his muggleborn wife, Urya Quint—the two were members of the Fourth Generation and loyal, optimistic Hufflepuffs. Elliot was said to have been born around midday and cried for hours on end, his grandfather Cadius Potter being one to vouch that Elliot was born with a 'set of lungs on him'. While he wasn't christened, there was a small event to celebrate his birth with some family members invited, including Udele Quint and Persia Potter. Elliot was under the impression that he had been born in a hospital until his aunt Udele enthusiastically told him that he was in fact born on the dining table of the house he grew up in, without any professional medical assistance. She then told him that their family had a penchant for doing things the 'good old-fashioned way' and generally avoided hospitals, ironic since Elliot ended up working in one. It wasn't a secret that Elliot's family grew up surrounded by considerable wealth, all originating from his paternal side of the family, but Philip and Urya and chose to settle on the street of Krims Way. Krims is a medium-sized wizarding street, branching out into the south, notorious for a large noise level and havoc. Commonly, it was a known fact that no one grew up in Krims without becoming fairly rough and tumble, earning themselves a few scratches on what people dubbed 'the wrong side of the tracks'. But with it being an area of people of a magical nature, Elliot knew and usually communicated with a few of his fellow Hogwarts students since he was young and as he grew older. One of the main reasons they settled in Krims was to do with the fact that their family was gigantic; the Potter fortune was split either way every generation, and what was a 'fortune' was only a little bit of money in their Gringotts vault. Despite owning his own shop on Krims Way as a wandmaker, Philip's career did not benefit the fortune as much as it should have. Whatever they did have left was recklessly gambled away by Urya—she fantasised about luxury and insisted on doing hours of baby shopping, then buying new cauldrons and curtains that they didn't need, even going as far as to buy herbs for her and Philip. Urya wasn't a favourite among Philip's family, understandably. Despite her diagnosis with psychotic depression, Urya refused to take her medication even after giving birth. This lead to a lot of risky actions as a sum such as drinking around the baby and constant paranoia. Her state got worse. While Philip expressed to her that she was being dangerous, he was half-blinded with hopes that she would change, so he didn't always try to stop her. One night, the two had an argument about her stability, so she closed herself off and went to read Elliot his bedtime story. After she did, she packed her bag and took their money in the night without a divorce or a discussion. Elliot was four at the time and this altered his life drastically. He ended up resenting his mother for that fact and didn't see her again for over five years of his life. As he grew older he made an assortment of plans and ambitions to one day leave his poor home and become an Auror, leading a stable life and being nothing like his mother. This was seemingly contradictory though, as he ended up developing the same mental illness as his mother, making him comparable to her. Major depression was hereditary in the Quint line, and it ended up being passed down to him. This only became apparent in his later years at Hogwarts. As a child, Elliot displayed similar personality traits that he'd maintain through the years: active, goofy, and obstinate. He was upset about his mother but was luckily a bubbly child, who, instead of starting confrontations, learned hockey and karate from a young age — he had to stop after a few lessons, though, as they couldn't afford to keep paying. When he was ten his distant cousin but close friend, Lucky, introduced him to Quidditch. He became more familiar with it when he joined Hogwarts at age eleven, and with Lucky's encouragement and a lot of ambition Lucky practiced and landed himself a position as beater on the Gryffindor quidditch team. Before Hogwarts, he and Lucky went to the same primary school where they began enforcing their brotherly friendship. However, as he got older, Elliot couldn't afford a lot of the things he needed for Hogwarts - his father would either have to supply him with whatever old items he had left, or he would frequently receive hand-me-downs from Lucky. After his mother leaving, his father had to spend a lot of time at work. Elliot finally adjusted to being in the house by himself, but he branched out in relationships thanks to the family-orientation of fifth generation. He ended up spending a lot of time with his cousins, usually being mistaken for Ember Cauldwell's younger brother (probably because of the light freckles and hair colour.) Even when Elliot was growing up, he already had many adult morals; he fantasised about working as an Auror, with the army or in some way to honour his country. Even when he was in first year, he would be earning money for himself, and by the time he was in third year he was working in Weasley Wizard Wheezes’, associated by distant cousins. However, his lack of money put their family through many struggles. When he was a year old, Elliot's family were living out of a car because they hadn't been paying their rent. Elliot was sleeping in the backseat when Philip pulled over in the middle of the night and kicked Urya out of the car for acting crazy. Urya refused to leave, so Philip took Elliot and climbed out of the car instead. Urya pleadingly told him to stop, but as an act of defiance told them she would be right back and drove off. A few hours they were stranded in the middle of nowhere Urya still hadn't returned; Elliot's head was burning up and he was hysterical. Philip had to take him to a clinic by apparition, where they found out that Elliot had a fever of 104. Philip also splinched the bottom part of his ear. They didn't find Urya until the next day, where she revealed that she couldn't find anywhere for them to stay. As he grew up, after his mother left, Philip had to work consistently twenty four seven to provide for them; they couldn't really afford to keep paying babysitters and family grew tired of watching them. All Elliot had to look forward to prior to Hogwarts was primary school; he and Lucky would walk around the streets for hours, going to the park and eating sweets and watching football games or kicking about themselves. Many times Elliot didn't feel like he had a home. There was a turning point for the boy when he was ten: he thought about the days when he would leave. He realised he did not want to stay where and how he was forever. In Elliot's third year, their family begin to worry whether Elliot really is Philip's. It is revealed that Elliot really is Philip's, but while she was with him and also when she was pregnant with her son, Urya cheated on her husband various times. , Elliot's aunt, in her Hogwarts era]] In Elliot's fourth year, his aunt Persia adopted a baby boy called Koaudio. Despite the baby being black and looking wildly out of place, Elliot took to his baby cousin immediately and became incredibly fond of him, looking at Kouadio as something like a little brother. He was usually willing to babysit Kouadio or go on walks and runs with him in a pushchair. He was intent on introducing his little cousin to wizarding culture and the two had a great bond that continued through Elliot's impending self-destruction and their aging. In his sixth year, his maternal aunt Udele and her children were evicted from their home. As a result, she turned up on their doorstep with Imogen, eight years old, and Declan, ten, and insisted they stay with them. Elliot's house instantly became slightly more lively and more cramped than it was before; the living situation in the end ended up being composed of Declan sharing Elliot's room, Imogen having her own, and Udele and Philip sharing (alhough Philip slept on the couch or in the basement several times.) This new arrangement made it hard to get privacy, especially with the dog Cad, Imogen's cat Zissy and the family owl Squawkes — as well as other members of Fifth Generation coming round to visit. This included Jamie Jordan who at first visited, then moved into the house temporarily to stay with Elliot, until Elliot ended up reverting to go stay with The Jordans for a while. He was seen to be very domestic in thus time, becoming the essential head of the family. He makes sure everyone is fed, gets to school, and stays out of trouble because the adults are too drunk or absent to care for children himself. ]] In his seventh year, Elliot attended for the full first half-term before dropping out of Hogwarts, therefore never completing his N.E.W.T's. This happened a while before his depressive downfall. Later that year, when having 'breakfast' with his mother, Elliot is skeptical about Urya being able to pay for all of it; he recalls a time when they were dining in a Muggle restaurant, and his mother had to sneak a very young Elliot out of a bathroom window because they couldn't pay the bill. Urya is under the impression that a lot of the illegal and flat out insane things their family did were 'the good times', but she was upset that she didn't do a good job being there for him, regarding Elliot's ugly childhood and life living in poverty and with depression. Later Life It’s no secret that Elliot wanted to be an Auror ever since he was a small child. Even dedicated his time to Dumbledore's Army and working hard at Hogarts to get qualified. He wanted to save people; wanted to make a difference in the world and matter instead of being known as the poor 'Forgotten Potter' from Krims Way and a world of poverty. However, after a psychotic episode and a bout of depression, his dreams were scuppered. Instead, he began to train to become a Mediwizard, still hoping to put his knowledge and skills to use. After breaking up with Jamie, Elliot took course of action in his own life to become stable again. After failing his NEWTs, he was offered the chance to return to Hogwarts and repeat his seventh year, but he declined; therefore, Elliot could only use his OWL qualifications to get him a job. His life was a complete mess due to his refusal to take his medication, and the drama surrounding him. Elliot had always been extremely sure he would pursue a career as an Auror, having spent so long working for the job, but in the aftermath of his psychotic episodes he had lost some of his morals and his life had been thrown out of proportion drastically. Elliot walked out of his job as a dishwasher and then his job as at the Trillenium Stadium—after an altercation with Lucky in which he asked whether he could stay with him. Elliot was still staying in his childhood home with his father. He asked around but still had nowhere to stay (at one point getting into an altercation with Darien Irvine Sr, so ended up having to stay at his home. ]] Over the course of a year and a half, Elliot juggled new responsibilities: managing his depression, working with his medication, and more. He began taking classes and reverting to studies in order to compensate for what he missd out on. He did this with the intentions of having something something to distract him, but after a while he took the lessons to heart and started looking into the career of a Mediwizard. After he started looking into this, he began to take his meds regularly and got a job at the Leaky Cauldron where his old, reckless life couldn't 'tempt him into a downward spiral again'. He called Jamie and attempted to become friends again, perhaps gradually rebuilding their relationship, and soon they became involved again. They moved in together, in a small flat outside London. By this point Elliot was halfway done with his studies, and was working. He managed to excel in Mediwizard training at St. Mungos, and landed himself the job after a few minor complications, all the while rebuilding his trust and affection for Jamie. After a while the two get married, and when Amy suggests it, the two have their first child, Kalysta Jordan-Potter. ]] After Amy's persuasion, Kalysta was born through the process of surrogacy, with Elliot being her real father. He adored his daughter and the family of three lived together in their flat comfortably. Jamie and Elliot began to plan for a new child when their daughter as three, this time through the process of adoption — thus, the family of three became a family of four when they adopted Leo Jordan-Potter, a baby at the time. They began to realise their flat might be getting too small for their growing family, so they moved to a narrow, but nice, house not far from their old flat. By this point, Elliot was in training for his Mediwizard career. ]] When Kalysta was nine, and Leo was five, Elliot suffered from a depressive relapse. He ended up spending time at the mental ward, which took a slight toll on the children, leaving Jamie to look after the children. But after ten days he came home, feeling refreshed, and adjusted quite easily to happiness and his life again. Eventually Elliot began his full-time job as a Mediwizard. Their family life was incessantly hectic, but fun and comfortable. They dealt with issues such as Leo questioning his sexuality, and the drama of Kalysta's life. Elliot and Jamie told their children the details of their past out do trust, and Elliot managed to keep control over his depression, refusing to let it change his life drastically and affect his children. During seventh generation, Elliot became a widow. This was due to the death of Jamie Jordan; this took a large toll on their grandchildren, especially Griffin Lawley. Physical Description Elliot, numerous times, was thought of being the perfect image of a Weasley or a Potter; derived mostly from the flaming orange hair and perpetual litter of freckles. It wasn't rare that some people mistook him for a sibling of Ember Cauldwell (during the times they were seen together.) Elliot was also said to have inherited some of his father's features, that mostly being of a facial shape; however, Elliot was incessantly labelled as looking like the perfect replica of his mother, Urya Quint (this being something that evoked a bit of sadness from Philip.) Elliot was tall, lean and athletically built. He had powerful limbs due to most of the sports he did; he was vibrantly enthusiastic about Quidditch and sports of all kinds, engaging in army-inspired drills and more. Consistently, he went for runs and jogs around his neighbourhood. Prior to his fourth year, he was average, but over the course of the summer he returned - unexpectedly more well-built and muscular, filling out his shirts much better than before. Also prior to his fourth year, he was of a merely average height, until he began shooting up at an alarming speed. Much to his family's frustration, by the time he was in fifth year he was already taller than most, and by the dawn of his sixth year he was a grand 5'11" in height. One of his most notable features was his hair; a natural, bright ginger colour that got him noticed in numerous places. In his seventh year, it became evident that his depression and self-destructive lifestyle was dawning on him, as he hadn't received a haircut in a while; his hair became floppy and a small strand would fall into his eyes. The freckles that adorned his face faded gradually over the years, until they were only really visible at a close proximity, or otherwise on his body - he still had dustings of freckles all over his legs, shoulders, chest, arms, hands and more. The combination of this earned him numerous nicknames among his time at Hogwarts, this including 'carrot top', 'freckles' and 'gingersnap'. Like his mother, Elliot's eyes were a dewy green colour, usually shining with optimism and mischief (until his sixth and seventh year, when some light faded from his eyes.) In certain light, his eyes possessed flecks of brown or blue, and unlike some of his family he never needed glasses. In contrast, Elliot had a signature 'puppy-eyed' look that was not intimidating, more often used for him attaining what he wanted. Elliot furthermore was described by Jamie Jordan as "the freckles, pale skin, carrot top and bloody alien looking." His features were complimented by a strong, square jaw and a crooked smirk, as well as a bright grin that lit up the room. His posture was vaguely unkept, often found with his hands in his pockets and body casual, slouched and relaxed or with hisarms crossed over his chest (a telltale sign of anger, as well as his clenched fists.) He sat commonly with his knees slightly spread and his hands clasped in between. When he felt awkward, it was extremely obvious. In the dawn of his sixth year, Elliot had a tattoo on his upper ribcage of a lion. He had it done, by the gracious encouragement of his mother, during the period when he ran away from home on his sixteenth birthday. In a state of intoxication and hazy mania, he was adamant that the tattoo represented his Gryffindor pride, but he came to resent it slightly as it reminded him of his darker days. However, he decided, with Jamie, not to get it removed. There were very few self-inflicted scars along his arms, and on his left hand's palm a scar that occurred due to him purposefully burning himself, scars he preferred not to discuss because it was a reminder of how dark his mind had become in the past. He also had a scar on his lower thigh that came from an accident during a Dumbledore's Army meeting, when a stray spell grazed him. Elliot was right-handed, but knew how to 'throw a mean left hook', being a capable fighter. For Christmas he treasured the burgundy and gold jumper, the Gryffindor colours, knitted by his grandmother that he received with a large 'E' on it. It was somewhat like a tradition to receive the jumpers and Elliot never made any complaints, since it made him feel like they were united. Personality and Traits "My son; industrious, conscientious, ambitious, incredible work ethic. Don’t have a clue where he got that from. Wants to be an Auror, you know. Knows how to disembowel an enemy with a roll of sickles and an old Quidditch sock." ―Philip Potter talking about his son Elliot was consistently strong-hearted, goofy and persistent (although ultimately reckless, as the years proved.) Elliot was also regularly portrayed as responsible, at least for a Potter; for all the drama in his life, he strived to be well-adjusted and goal-orientated to concede his ambitions. He is a true 'Harpurhey lad'. He is scrappy, meaning he is good at finding unique ways to make money for his family. While Elliot wasn't as great at Quidditch as Lucky, he was more physically fit and had excellent work ethic in nearly everything he did. While he was thrown off track constantly, once he made a goal for himself (for example, becoming an Auror) he went after it one hundred percent. Still, Elliot possessed a mischievous side, having a penchant for wild and bold activities and small scams while enlisting his cousin Lucky as an accomplice. His loving personality and responsibility was also marked by his toughness, although, Elliot was still fairly a lone-wolf; he tried to keep a measure of distance between himself and the lives of his family, thus proven by his secret relationship with Jamie during Hogwarts. Elliot had always been thought of as charming and boyish. While it was no shock he was sorted into Gryffindor, a small secret of his was the fact he was a hatstall: he was originally meant to be sorted into Slytherin. The hat dubbed him as a fine addition to the house, until Elliot was brave enough to ask for the house of Gryffindor. He was always chivalrous and held high hopes for his future: he worked when he needed to for extra cash, engaged in plenty of extracurricular activities, and had his eyes set on a career as an Auror. Out of the entirety of the fifth generation Potters, Elliot truly was the most ambitious, and the most set on a future. He tried to balance the realism of the world while being a kind optimist. He was very caring for his friends and went out of his way to help them, consistently. He is dedicated, hard-working, hopeful and unwilling to give up on those he loves, while being harmlessly eccentric with a love of humour. Although, some people dubbed him as difficult to connect with. Elliot's persistence was marked by his inability to let things go, and his stubborn resoluteness when it came to his decisions. But ultimately he was excellently considerate, this mostly applying to his close friends and Kouadio Flume. Many of his positive traits included affectionate, adventurous, athletic, brave, charming, confident, etermined, generous, intelligent, and loyal. Elliot was also humorous, sarcastic, strong and skittish, and helping others was a big priority for him. He loved challenging himself and enjoyed physical and mental challenges. He was also playfully rude with the people he knew well and bore a fair amount of abilities; his athleticism was spectacular and he had a great memory. A main challenge for Elliot was finding peace and place. While being extremely close to family he was not particularly as famous around Hogwarts compared to Lucky. Constantly, he felt out of place and his sense of displacement was further magnified by his sexuality. He hoped that with everything he did, from Quidditch to Dumbledore's Army to the occasional havoc, it would offer him some clarity over who he really was. However, some of his more negative traits were marked by his trust and abandonment issues. Furthermore he could be secretive and unpredictable with an incessant need for validation. In a list, many of his negative traits were: Elliot could be fairly big-mouthed, blunt, bold, callous, childish, envious, fierce, (too) flirty, hypocritical, judgemental, naive, nosey, overambitious, overemotional, overprotective, rebellious, reckless, rigorous, sarcastic, skeptic, a seducer, selfish, shallow, a bit of a smartass, solemn, spiteful, temperamental and theatrical. He also had a fair potty mouth due to a lack of awareness from his home life, and swore consistently. One of his most prominent traits was his promiscuity; paired with his confidence and recklessness, it made him extremely self-destructive. He was very out in the open in relationships and had difficulty keeping track of the amount of people he had actually been with. He wasn't shy about the way his older boyfriends would by him presents, often leading to him getting involved with the wrong men because of this. Elliot did not have any weird or obscure fears. Growing up on Krims Way, he desensitized many of the average fears, but on a more normal scale he was afraid of dependency. He hated having to rely on anyone to take care for him. He was not easily frightened but could only truly be trustworthy depending on the person. He had good medical intelligence, acted fast and well in the case of an emergency, was responsive, dominant and liked to be in charge. However, his decreasing mental state began to set him aside. Upon the dawn of his sixth year, he changed both physically and mentally. He maintained a constant struggle with wanting to feel in control, leading to him dealing with issues such as his severe promiscuity (Lucky nicknamed him a 'slut') and his numerous issues. He began to cope badly in his lessons, ran away to his mother, started working in a gay bar as a stripper and had self-destructive tendencies including drugs and drinking. He had to cope with the lack of treatment, which reigned a brand new dawn of consequences: his mental health went flying out the window as he began to succumb to the full of his psychotic depression. After devastatingly signing into a psych ward, Elliot allowed himself the emotional journey of coping with his mental health and building himself back up again. Over a lot of time, Elliot managed to piece himself together again, and people started to recognise him as the bright and ambitious boy he had been since birth. Magical abilities and skills "I can do one hundred pushups at a time, run a six minute mile and hit a freckle from two hundred miles with my wand." ―Elliot angrily speaking to Lucky To his professors, Elliot was perceived as the ambitious, hard-working student who gave his lessons either his most or all, regardless of whether he was doing well or not. Despite this Elliot may have been fairly unsure of his magical abilities at times, struggling with the comparison to Ember in the subject of immaculate grades, to Ivory who too excelled perfectly, and more family members. Elliot could sometimes relate to Lucky, who struggled with education, but Lucky still had the title of star Quidditch player. Along with his psychosis, he constantly battled his morals and struggled in lessons due to violent psychotic episodes; however, once Elliot learned not to let his mental health provoke him, he proved to be a very powerful wizard in his own right. His wand is made of pine'': "The straight-grained pine wand always chooses an independent, individual master who may be perceived as a loner, intriguing and perhaps mysterious. Pine wands enjoy being used creatively, and unlike some others, will adapt unprotestingly to new methods and spells."'' Elliot got his wand from his father, a wandmaker, who remarked the kraken beak core was most sufficient for his son. During duelling, the core makes the wand sudden and precise, hard to control and wild. *'Dumbledore's Army:' Elliot was very dedicated to Dumbledore's Army, being one of first to sign up and showing up at every meeting. He expressed a desire to one day lead the group and he put fierce concentration into various forms of skills they learned. He always loved the idea of an army or duelling regardless, so he actually took the group rather seriously. *'Fitness:' Elliot was very focused on fitness, a big hobby of his being working out in his spare time and using it to take his mind off things. He was proud of his achievements when he was doing physical activities and he came to probably be either the fittest, or on the same level as Lucky out of the Potters in fifth generation. Sometimes he would even go for a run when he was looking after his aunt's baby, and he confessed to having a 'lot of pent up energy'. He was a very fast runner, a star at arm wrestling and capable of doing over thirty crunches without stopping. *'Duelling/Combat:' Elliot was more than capable in battle, relying both heavily on his wand but just as equally so on his fists. He knew how to throw a proper punch and was a good partner when duelling and fighting, as long as his aggression didn't get the better of him. *'Defence Against the Dark Arts:' Elliot became adept at Defence Against the Dark Arts after having been trained in Dumbledore's Army. He achieved an 'Exceeds Expectations' grade on his O.W.L. exam. He always strived to be on the 'good side of magic' and this lesson quickly become his favourite. *'Potions:' He became very good with Potions upon starting, surprisingly enough. He wasn't one of the most favourite students for a bit of perpetual clumsiness from his first year, bu he was very dedicated as he was taking it for his Auror profession. In any case, he was able to pass his O.W.L. examination in the subject with a mark of at least Exceeds Expectations, since he was apparently not lacking a book or ingredients in his first class. He did occasionally lack in his skills, however, his Potions either being exceptional or being something reminiscent of 'cat sick' during a mixed antidote composition. *'Transfiguration:' Elliot attended N.E.W.T.-level Transfiguration, meaning he achieved a high mark on his O.W.L. exam. *'Herbology:' Elliot was slightly gifted at Herbology. He was one of the fastest workers and went onto N.E.W.T level work, after having sought out the subject for his Auror requirements. *'Magical repair:' Elliot was used to having to repair his items when they broke, as he couldn't afford to replace them. He repaired his cauldron in his fourth year after Peeves, the school poltergeist, smashed it. *'Charms:' Elliot wasn't very good at this subject, but with extra training outside lessons and the assistance of Jamie Jordan, he became much more capable in the subject. He passed his O.W.L exam with a grade of 'Exceeds Expectations'. Despite his lack of skill, he was very precise and nearly always hit his target. *'Quidditch:' Elliot was exceptional at Quidditch and he kept a lively game on edge with his powerful skills at hitting the Bludger as a Gryffindor beater. He, even though he didn't make it, attempted to run for Quidditch Captain and consistently put his efforts towards practice. He was competitive but also very good-hearted before, during and after every match. *'Flying:' Elliot was a very talented flier and proved to be good enough to join the Quidditch team. He did in fact spend a lot of his time training and loved the escape flying provided. *'Healing magic:' Elliot learned this branch of magic after Hogwarts, first learning it as a hobby and then pursuing it in his post-Hogwarts studies. He did this to pursue his future Mediwizard career. Psychotic Depression Psychotic depression is a subtype of major depression that occurs when a severe depressive illness includes some form of psychosis. The psychosis could be hallucinations (such as hearing a voice telling you that you are no good or worthless), delusions (such as, intense feelings of worthlessness, failure, or having committed a sin) or some other break with reality. Psychotic depression affects roughly one out of every four people admitted to the hospital for depression. For the Quints, depression was hereditary, therefore passing it down to Elliot. His mother's psychotic features were triggered by her addictions, and the same happened to Elliot. For the first few years of Hogwarts, he was unaware of what was tocome, but more and more people were starting to realise there was something off when he started acting out and started pushing the limits, more than was considered just 'reckless'. He was diagnosed sometime around the middle of his seventh year. His depression, while hereditary, was most likely triggered by the incident between him and Jamie in Elliot's fifth year. *'Negative feelings:' Feelings of sadness, hopelessness, guilt or irritability. *'Insomnia:' Elliot usually slept through the day and stayed awake through the night. His sleeping pattern changed considerably and he spent a lot of time in bed regardless of whether he was awake or not. *'Neglection:' Elliot lost most of his morals; he only tried to get drunk, dance or experiment with drugs. He neglected his appearance by not bathing or changing his clothes for a few days on end. *'Agitation:' Elliot became angry for no apparent reason or also became a lot more hostile and reckless. *'Anxiety:' Consistent feelings of worry, nervousness and unease at an uncertain outcome was a plaguing symptom. *'Severe depression:' Elliot tried to drown his sorrows self-destructively and became very self-deprecating. Constant feelings of hopelessness and despair, with an intense difficulty to work, study, sleep, eat and enjoy activities. *'Loss of appetite:' He, while feeling depressed, didn't eat for days on end until he could actively move, much to his peers' intense despair. *'Delusions:' A symptom of Elliot's psychosis are delusions. A delusion is where a person has an unshakeable belief in something implausible, bizarre or obviously untrue. A person with psychosis will often believe that an individual or organisation is making plans to hurt or kill them. This can lead to unusual behaviour. Elliot suffered from this both in the case of Dumbledore's Army and Quidditch, snapping at Lucky right before a match, and in another case where he believed the professors were 'sent from Jesus' to take him to Azkaban. The delusions are also guilt-ridden, paranoid and related to the body, for example: a parasite eating the intestines is what you deserve because you're a 'bad person'. *'Hallucinations:' Hallucinations are where a person perceives something that doesn't exist in reality. They occur in all five of the senses, occurring for Elliot in different periods: seeing, colours and shapes, or people or animals that aren't there, hearing voices that are angry, unpleasant or sarcastic, hallucinating being touched when there is no-one there, smelling something strange, or tasting something unpleasant in their mouth. *'Disturbed/confused thoughts:' People with psychosis often have disturbed, confused and disrupted patterns of thought, including Elliot. At times he suffered from rapid and constant speech, switching from one topic to another mid-sentence, and a sudden loss in their train of thought, resulting in an abrupt pause in conversation or activity (when Ember was asking him about his work, he stopped and stared into the distance suddenly and then asked if Kouadio was doing okay.) *'Lack of insight and self-awareness:' People who have psychotic episodes are often totally unaware their behaviour is in any way strange, or that their delusions or hallucinations are not real. Elliot refused to accept he was acting out of the ordinary, only recognising bizarre behaviour in others rather than himself. When he was taken to be diagnosed, he complained some of the people in the waiting room were indefinitely mentally ill, and Elliot didn't deserve to be there. *'Depression:' Upon being diagnosed Elliot suffered from depression for a while, not showing up to Quidditch practice, lunches, dinners, breakfast, even classes. It was Ember who found Elliot propped up against a tree trunk one day, staring out at the Black Lake and not doing anything else whatsoever after flushing his medication. The depression wore off after a while, but Elliot murmured that he wasn't sure he could come back from this. *'Escapism:' A common link to depression was something shrinks called 'escapism': many people would cope with depression by acting in ways opposite to how they feel. Elliot expressed this many times by engaging in daredevil pursuits, doing things without a method of his madness and loathing the feeling of being out of control or helpless. He fought the feeling with action, something advised against. *'Psychomotor agitation:' Elliot usually went through a series of unintentional and purposeless motions, stemming from his mental tension. Many times he paced around a room, clenched an unclenched his fist, pulled off clothing and put it back on again. Offences During his time at Hogwarts Elliot engaged in a few reckless activities. Most of his actions were brought on by his psychosis but his penchant for troublemaking and the occasional hell-raising was no secret. *Attempted impersonation of Lucky in order to receive his apparition license earlier *Assault/various fights *Petty theft *Making ludicrous threats *Consistent alcohol and drug use Relationships Family Parents Philip Potter and Urya Quint were married before they gave birth to their son, and remained a couple until Urya left them when Elliot was only four years old. As a child, Elliot barely knew his mother, but nevertheless regarded her with great reverence. He fiercely defended her memory if anyone spoke ill of her, particularly in Krims Way where he grew up. Many older children picked on him even before he attended Hogwarts, calling his mother 'Crazy Quint', a blatant reference towards Urya's mental state. He freauently became furious with other people who taunted Elliot that his mother would never return for him. Despite his relentless questions Philip refused to give Elliot any information about his mother until he was around nine years old. Philip revealed to Elliot about Urya's mental conditions and her relentless neglectful attitude towards being a mother; after this, Elliot seemed to stop fighting the rumours and bore slight resentment towards his mother. He seemed to enter Hogwarts this way, finding it more comfortable not to mention her very often. Elliot's fears were confirmed when he listened to Lily Leander and Persia Flume discussing his parents; while Philip is initially a hard worker, during his Hogwarts days he was a 'ridiculous slacker whose biggest accomplishment was setting a fire off in the Hufflepuff basement'; while Urya was initially fair and kind, she was a terirble mother and portrayed in a terrible, yet undeniably accurate light by everyone. The few times he ever saw Urya were through pictures given to him by other family members and several unplanned, unexpected and troublesome visits. Rubeus Hagrid, a vision within the Mirror of Erised, spectral forms which came out of Voldemort's wand during Priori Incantatem, stored memories within the Pensieve, and as lifeless corpses in a flashback that was triggered when he saw his now-ruined parents' house. The last known time he saw them where when he "summoned" them during the Battle of Hogwarts by using the Resurrection Stone. Both James' and Lily's spirits had "loving smiles on their faces" and told their son that they were tremendously proud of him, for being so brave and strong despite all the suffering and pain that he had been forced to endure, and gave him the support he needed to sacrifice himself to Voldemort. Harry described their presence as his courage, the very reason why he was able to keep putting one foot in front of the other, with his mother smiling at him, and his father nodding encouragement. In his third year, when Elliot discovered his mother ha returned home, his reaction to this was devastating. He bolted from the school and from people who had grown up understnding his circumstance, and ran to Jamie Jordan. In his fourth year when Urya returns she’s the one who gives him advice about his sexuality. Elliot is consistently viewed abrasive and standoffish at first but he does learns to give in, especially when her mother begins to defend him. It appeared that Elliot, while not forgiving her for her previous abandonment, allowed her into his life a bit more than other people. This might have been due to the fact that Elliot rarely connected with his own father, and part of that reason is because apparently he looks so much like Urya. Momentarily, Elliot took the relationship with Urya as, in some ways, a substitute parental relationship that he doesn’t really get with Philip. The Flumes Samuel Flume Persia Flume Elliot eventually named his daughter after his aunt, a gesture that clearly stated that he honoured her care and viewed her as quite possibly one of the strongest if not only maternal figures in his life. Kouadio Flume The Quints Darnell Welch Udele Quint Declan Quint Imogen Quint Other family Children Ember Cauldwell Ivory Cauldwell James Peltier Andromeda Mortan Mei Huang Other cousins Friends Don Roberto Constance Aggie Dewkes Annika Turner Devadas Singh Love interests Jamie Jordan Harvey Patterson Sindre Tennsfjord Grady Jorkins Benjy Clairbourne Other Pets Amy Jordan Gregory Jordan Archie Jordan Xanthas and Linella Jordan Nelda Hookum Maisie Thorn Etymology *'Elliot' (also spelled Eliot, Elliott, Eliott and Elyot is a personal name which can serve as either a surname or a given name. The name Elliot is an English baby name. In English the meaning of the name Elliot is: God on high; my God is Jehovah. *The name Barrett is a German baby name. In German the meaning of the name Barrett is derived from the Old German name Beroald meaning 'bear power', 'brave as a bear'. People with this name tend to be creative and excellent at expressing themselves. *'Potter' is a very common surname of English origin. It traditionally refers to the occupation of making pottery. Beatrix Potter was a well-known English children's author. Potter's Field is the name for a burial ground for the unknown or unclaimed dead, particularly soldiers and orphans; the Potter family had many members that fit that description. The Potter Box is a model for making ethical decisions developed at Harvard University. Notes *Elliot is portrayed by American actor, Cameron Monaghan. *Elliot was a descendant of Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley through his father Philip: the grandson of Albus Severus Potter. *His pets included his Border Collie dog, Cad, and his owl Apir. Cad was an excitable dog, while Apir was an average-sized female barn owl who was fairly curious. *His psychosis was inherited from his mother, Urya Quint, who developed it from genetics due to severe depression. *Elliot is technically an Irish Catholic, but he isn't religious at all. He is in fact agnostic. *It was mentioned at one point that for music, Elliot typically enjoys classic wizard rock. *It was a known fact Elliot carried around a Swiss Army knife everywhere he went. *Elliot is the only one of the Fifth Generation Potters who have smoked, drank, done drugs, gotten tattooed, stolen, self harmed, had sex, gone to the hospital, used a fake ID, and gone to a rave all in the course of his time at Hogwarts. Part of this as to do with his self-destructive habits adopted by his depression. *Elliot has displayed an attraction to water, finding it calming and somehow relieving, almost ethereal. *He is an avid animal lover; he adored his owl and dog, but was also fond of his cousin Imogen Quint's cat and her turtle (which died.) *He prefers day to a night, being a morning person. *His favourite beverages are water, firewhiskey and orange juice. *Elliot has been cheated on, but has also been one to cheat. *His sins are lust, pride and envy; his virtues are kindness, abstinence, patience and diligence. *His favourite colour was green (he claims because of his favourite green shirt and freshly-mown grass.) *He was very good at looking after children, the same applying to his daughter. *In his lowest moments of depression, he considered suicide and engaged in purposeful accidents such as burning his hand on the oven or slicing it with a knife. Elliot had never opened up to his cousins about how severe his suicidal tenancies had become, feeling as though his illness had been a burden on them enough. Trivia *Elliot's middle name translates to 'brave as a bear', practically representing Gryffindor pride rather accurately. Gallery Elliotpic.jpg Tumblr nhkvxvWxoI1tuehrqo1 500.jpg Tumblr nhm4821kAO1qfoe0po2 r1 500.png Tumblr nypgtrwYyF1uzec2to6 250.gif Tumblr nn5zp4nZvR1raxjjso1 r5 250.gif Tumblr njv27srrBn1raxjjso6 250.gif Tumblr niia4aHjSS1u8x67ao6 250.gif Tumblr nmedanmKVD1s0hzsvo4 250.gif Tumblr nirmj2FWXb1siqc38o1 500.gif Tumblr niia4aHjSS1u8x67ao5 250.gif Tumblr nhtba7Zkh11s1wocro1 r1 400.gif Tumblr ny4xklNCxv1uzec2to1 500.gif Tumblr_nhmtowiUf61tx9ecqo4_r1_250.gif 408 5 3410410 01 444x250.jpg 8hUD-mw1 400x400.png Tumblr nlzsa34GtD1u4uztno10 250.gif Tumblr nt9btfRqUn1snwccbo6 250.gif 408 5 0 prm-vidpan2 1024x640.jpg Tumblr nmdah0dsMQ1u2yi3fo3 250.gif Tumblr nmdah0dsMQ1u2yi3fo4 250.gif Tumblr o052t33bpK1uguaowo1 500.gif Tumblr nm9ceyuL6g1u4uztno1 500.gif Lust.jpg Tumblr nl2yfcfIhY1tx9ecqo2 250.gif Cameron-monaghan-ian-gallagher-Favim.com-1923012.gif Tumblr njwypnLhzY1tuehrqo2 500.gif Tumblr njwypnLhzY1tuehrqo3 500.gif Tumblr_nlb17zrytp1si59hho1_500.gif 452957560-jpg.jpg B05c517e02774427c45fb7de3eab9b60.png Giphy.gif GRsIDfB.jpg Iangallagher.jpg Shameless 507 0561.R-450x338.jpg Tumblr inline nxk2wf427s1rxoktf 500 (1).gif Tumblr ln9k5q41ki1qzado8o1 500.gif Tumblr n0rt9spNKb1s3bhqso1 250.gif Tumblr n3a4itGMA51qdgslmo6 250.gif Tumblr n3d9wv0AxC1qdrjxfo4 250.gif Tumblr n3a5fnwo4w1rnnrpxo2 r1 250.gif Tumblr n3a8yhojct1qdebjzo2 250.gif Tumblr n3a8yhojct1qdebjzo6 250.gif Tumblr n3s6bynl5F1r94b3uo6 250.gif Tumblr n5xlowiVi51qck5uno2 250.gif Tumblr nhydxgYhjk1qaib74o2 500.gif Tumblr nirusxB35T1tx9ecqo9 r1 250.gif Tumblr njf35xYVET1tx9ecqo9 250.gif Tumblr nkljibhPgK1u7txkwo1 500.gif Tumblr nln8s3ASIO1s0hzsvo5 250.gif Tumblr nltjw1ZdHg1tuehrqo1 500.gif Tumblr nlzsa34GtD1u4uztno6 250.gif Tumblr nlzsa34GtD1u4uztno7 250.gif Tumblr nslmwdwuMl1rkygeoo1 500.gif Tumblr nupaay4S221qeh606o1 400.gif Tumblr nxm2dtjUxA1t1jyw7o1 500.gif Tumblr njhs33WV2O1s1ab16o3 500.gif Tumblr n3o5a4CIQ51txschlo7 250.gif Tumblr njzg1gUMoX1tuehrqo4 500.gif Tumblr n3a6nlvNcW1qdueg5o1 500.gif Tumblr nv2y9jqW6B1usnjsbo2 250.gif Tumblr nlgy72PWdt1tuehrqo1 250.gif Tumblr njhs33WV2O1s1ab16o3 500.gif Tumblr nl9oyveWoU1tuehrqo1 500.gif Tumblr nlvnpzLkJW1rsb51ro1 r2 500.gif Tumblr ns1nznKxX91td19nro1 250.gif Tumblr nlvi0i24XN1tuehrqo1 250.gif Tumblr ny52okDIqL1qak10ro1 500.gif Tumblr nkbaztOJNa1tx9ecqo4 250.gif Cameron monaghan wallpaper by achillies2288-d6ttyfu.jpg Tumblr nkbaztOJNa1tx9ecqo4 250.gif 416673F4-F9FE-4E4B-80B5-C60788678564.JPG Tumblr inline njvn50gQRH1r8k0xi.gif D864ffc3c205b2070f44c214a62f33e5.jpg Tumblr nhmtowiUf61tx9ecqo4 r1 250.gif Elliottattoo.png Shameless.jpg Tumblr mp9wtwMvbG1r7czr3o3 250.gif